Episode 2202
Mikey Episode Number: 2202 Date: Sunday, July 18, 1993 Sponsors: G, H, 3 Season 7: 1993 - 1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1993 {| border="3" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Sign Man: BURP |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "A Little Bit (at the Beginning)" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie tries to get baby Ernestine to say his name. It turns out she's much better at saying "Bert!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|The floating kids form H |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A man (Jim Thurman) is told that his dog looks thirsty, and says that his dog is a hot dog. Artist: Paul Fierlinger |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet / Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Elmo thinks that Whoopi Goldberg's skin is a very pretty brown. Whoopi likes Elmo's soft red fur. Elmo admires Whoopi's bouncy hair, too. Elmo suggests that they trade, but Whoopi says that they can't -- it doesn't come off. But even if she could trade, she wouldn't want to. She likes her skin and her hair, and she wants to keep it. Elmo says that he wants to keep his fur, too. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Animal Department Store: 1-10 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Veterinarian's Hospital: Duck |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|In rhyme, a man points out animals who stole and/or ruined his clothing. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash: They Live in Different Places |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Kids talk about families, often mentioning having rhinoceroses as pets. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Wegman's dogs get next to each other in pictures |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Donnie Budd sings about the number 3 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Henson Films: A Song of Three |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Baby & Father illustrate up & down |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cast Insert | style="text-align: center"|Lillian shows some kids how to do "The Up and Down". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A man talks about how much he loves his bones. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A girl puts on her coat all by herself. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Baby Tooth and the Funky Funk: Feel the Beat Part 1 only |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Billy Jo Jive and Smart Susie Sunset search for Aunt Nellie's dog, Meatbone, not knowing that the sneaky dog has been following them the whole time. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "I Believe in Little Things". re-filmed version |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Speech Balloon: G-gorilla |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Anything Muppets sing "Oh, G" in praise of the letter |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|G/g musical notes (Gordon voiceover) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Panel Discussion: What is man's role in the universe? Sam the Eagle believes it is to be decent and work hard. Mildred does not believe man can roll in the universe. He's not round enough to roll. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A bear counts bees |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Cookie Monster sings "If Moon Was Cookie" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jazz #3 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A blind class goes on a field trip downtown, and visits a produce stand, a houseware shop, a flower shop, and a pet store where they touch two puppies |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster gets surprised. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Falling leaves form H and h |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and the Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|Michael, Luci, Amy, Adam, Derek, and Tina sing "The Backyard Gang Rap" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Geometry of Circles" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover tries to ignore three monsters who look big and scary to him. When they notice him carrying a flute, they grab his attention and ask -- in what appears to be a threatening way -- if Grover wants to play. The three monsters pull out a clarinet, an oboe and a bassoon and begin to play, urging Grover to join in. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Counnt #3 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Bert sing "But I Like You" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Typewriter: H - Hand |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street Creature Feature: Joe Raposo sings "The Goat" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|At night, Hoots the Owl sings "People In Your Neighborhood" with Night Watchman, Baker, Actress, Firefighter and Policeman |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The moon listens to everyone say "Good night" in different languages. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide